Warriors: Scarlet Blood Book 1: Into the Chaos
by Account Is Inactive Sorry
Summary: Many seasons after the death of Firestar, the four Clans are still thriving in the forest. But now a new enemy has arisen. Betrayal, battle and forbidden love will rage. And it's up to one, young cat to save them all. Read & review!
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances:**

Leader – Bramblestar – Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Brambleclaw).

Deputy – Windfleet – Fast ash-gray tom with yellow eyes.

Medicine cat – Leafheart – Calico tom with green eyes – Apprentice: Fernpaw.

_**Warriors**_

Robinpelt – Dusky gray she-cat with blue eyes and a ginger chest – Mate: Inkfoot.

Snakeleg – Black tom with amber eyes and long legs.

Hawkstorm – Well-muscled dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Talonclaw – Orange tiger-cat tom with green eyes – Mate: Dawnrain – Apprentice: Blazepaw.

Fogpelt – Light gray she-cat with rare violet eyes – Apprentice: Blackpaw.

Inkfoot – White tom with yellow eyes and black paws – Mate: Robinpelt.

Stormpool – Tortoiseshell she-cat with deep blue eyes.

_**Apprentices**_

Blazepaw – Dark ginger tom with bright green eyes – Mentor: Talonclaw.

Blackpaw – Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes – Mentor: Fogpelt.

Fernpaw – Black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes – Mentor: Leafheart.

_**Queens**_

Dawnrain – Ginger she-cat with pale blue eyes – Mate: Talonclaw - Litter: Flashkit, Jaykit, and Foxkit.

_**Elders**_

Losteye – Blind orange tiger-cat she-cat (If she could see, she would have blue eyes) – The oldest cat in ThunderClan.

Rippedear – Dark gray tom with yellow eyes and a shredded ear.

Leader – Cloudstar – White she-cat with blue eyes and black ears.

Deputy – Thornfang – Pale ginger tom with green eyes.

Medicine cat – Mistflower – Light gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

_**Warriors**_

Bluestorm – Blue-gray she-cat with green eyes – Apprentice: Skypaw.

Eaglepelt – Long-haired tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes and a white chest and paws – Mate: Darkmoon.

Featherheart – Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Shadowleaf – Black tom with yellow eyes and a white chest and paws – Apprentice: Strikepaw.

Sparrowpelt – Light brown tom with blue eyes and white paws.

_**Apprentices**_

Strikepaw – Light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes – Mentor: Shadowleaf.

Skypaw – White tom with green eyes – Mentor: Bluestorm.

_**Queens**_

Darkmoon – Black she-cat with yellow eyes and white paws – Mate: Eaglepelt. Litter: Sagekit, Snowkit, and Rainkit.

Redstripe – Ginger she-cat with dark ginger stripes and blue eyes – Mate: Sparrowpelt – Litter: Morningkit, and Grasskit.

_**Elders**_

Threeleg – Black tom with blue eyes and only three legs – The oldest cat in RiverClan.

Fadefur – Tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes – His fur has faded some from its bright color over time.

Leader – Swiftstar – Fast black-and-white tom with yellow eyes.

Deputy – Breezestripe – Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Medicine cat – Snowmask – Black she-cat with green eyes and a white face – Apprentice: Squirrelpaw.

_**Warriors**_

Shadehawk – Dark gray tom with yellow eyes and black paws.

Runningfire – Long-haired tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes and a white chest and paws.

Rivertail – Orange tiger-cat she-cat with pale green eyes and a long, flowing tail.

Bramblepool – Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes – Mate: Dappledsnow - Apprentice: Ashpaw.

Spiderstorm – Sleek black she-cat with green eyes – Apprentice: Mousepaw.

_**Apprentices**_

Mousepaw – Dusky brown she-cat with green eyes – Mentor: Spiderstorm.

Ashpaw – Light gray tom with yellow eyes – Mentor: Bramblepool.

Squirrelpaw – Ginger she-cat with light amber eyes – Mentor: Snowmask.

_**Queens**_

Dappledsnow – Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes and flecks of white on her back – Mate: Bramblepool – Litter: Leafkit, Sorrelkit, and Brackenkit.

_**Elders**_

Snowpelt – White she-cat with yellow eyes – The oldest cat in ShadowClan.

Limpfoot – Light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and a permanent limp in his right front paw.

Leader – Birchstar – Black tom with green eyes and a white chest.

Deputy – Boulderheart – Dark gray tom with green eyes.

Medicine cat – Morningcloud – Long-haired light brown tom with black stripes and amber eyes – Apprentice: Brightpaw.

_**Warriors**_

Jaggedfang – Light brown tom with green eyes and a chipped right top fang.

Flickerpelt – Tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes.

Dapplebelly – Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a pale brown belly with faint darker brown leopard-like spots covering it.

Silentfoot – Light-footed blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes – Apprentice: Flamepaw.

Gingerfur – Ginger tom with blue eyes – Mate: Pineflight.

Cinderstone – Dark gray tom with green eyes – Apprentice: Duskpaw.

Reedshadow – Light brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes and black paws.

_**Apprentices**_

Duskpaw – Pale gray tom with green eyes – Mentor: Cinderstone.

Flamepaw – Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes – Mentor: Silentfoot.

Brightpaw – White she-cat with yellow eyes and brown paws – Mentor: Morningcloud.

_**Queens**_

Pineflight – Dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes and light brown paws – Mate: Gingerfur – Litter: Flarekit, and Moonkit.

_**Elders**_

Autumncloud – Long-haired dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes – The oldest cat in WindClan.

Lynxtail – Orange tiger-cat tom with yellow eyes and a bobtail.

**Cats Outside the Clans**

Adder – Rogue – Jet black tom with yellow eyes.

Snake – Rogue – Long-bodied dark gray she-cat with blue eyes – Sister of Adder.

Fang – Kittypet – Friendly, yet fierce kittypet that lives in Twolegplace close to ThunderClan territory – A friend of ThunderClan.


	2. Prologue

**P.R.O.L.O.G.U.E**

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish I did, I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

Moonlight washed over a grassy hollow. Stars shone like silver pinpoints in the night sky, standing out against the blue-black shade of midnight. A sparkling pool reflecting the millions of bright stars sat peacefully in the center of the small clearing, fed by a babbling brook. Nothing could be heard apart from the soft rustling of the leaves on the surrounding trees – until the faint thump of distant pawsteps sounded in the cool, quiet air.

The pawsteps came nearer and nearer, and soon it was clear that a creature was right outside the hollow. Just a heartbeat later, a dark brown tabby tom weaved his way through the throng of trees out into the clearing, his amber eyes gleaming in the sheer silver light as he stepped out into the open space. Another cat – an ash-gray tom with yellow eyes – slipped through two oaks and walked after the other cat.

The dark brown tabby padded slowly over to the beautiful pool. He crouched down, his pelt ruffling as a soft newleaf breeze blew by, leaving with it the sweet scent of flowers carried from somewhere further off.

The gray tom stepped forward and sat down at the other cat's side. He lowered his head, gazing into the water absentmindedly. It seemed like every one of his warrior ancestors were staring back at him.

"Bramblestar," he whispered, turning to look over at his leader. "We've reached the Moonpool. Shouldn't you share tongues with StarClan now?" The tabby glanced at him, a knowing look in his eyes.

He nodded after a moment. "Yes, Windfleet," Bramblestar mewed. "I suppose I should." He sighed and looked down at the water, staring at his reflection. "You should go to sleep as well, for it will take awhile for me to finish sharing dreams with them." Windfleet nodded, and stepped back. He laid down on the soft, relaxing grass and curled up. Soon, Bramblestar too settled down comfortably on the cooling grass. He closed his eyes and touched his nose to the piercing cold water, and it wasn't long before he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, Bramblestar wasn't at the Moonpool anymore, although he was still in a grassy hollow. But this one was larger, and it seemed strangely familiar to him. It took a couple moments of thinking for the ThunderClan leader to notice the four big oak trees in the middle of the clearing, a large rock in the center of their trunks.

"Fourtrees…" he concluded under his breath. He recognized the old Gathering place of the four Clans of wildcats from the old forest, though it was many, many seasons ago that he had seen it last, when Firestar had still been alive.

In the distance, a blurry shape could be seen. It seemed to be moving closer… and closer… and closer, until Bramblestar could finally make out the shape of a cat. He didn't know who it was, but it was definitely a feline.

As the cat approached him, Bramblestar could see that it was a tom with a dark ginger pelt and bright green eyes. Stardust hung around his lean body, and his handsome coat shone in the light of the full moon that hung in the sky as if it were as light as a feather. At that moment, he knew who it was.

The ginger tom sat down in front of him and smiled warmly. Bramblestar's heart was wrenched with grief as he stared fondly at the regal cat.

"Firestar," he rasped quietly. The tom nodded, lowering his head a bit.

"Don't let the grief of memories overwhelm you, Bramblestar," Firestar encouraged gently. "Stay strong for ThunderClan; for all the cats up in StarClan that still love you, and always will." Above in the sky, the face of a she-cat identical to Firestar flashed among the stars, and Bramblestar nearly choked on his tears. _Squirrelflight… _The love of his life, who had been killed in a rockslide, crushed by giant boulders.

Bramblestar turned to look at Firestar again, not caring that the former ThunderClan leader watched as a single tear slipped down his cheek and fell to the ground.

"How can I forget?" he whimpered.

Firestar shook his head. "No, don't forget. Always remember. But focus on the joyful memories; forget the sad." Bramblestar nodded, though he knew he would never forget the deaths of those he had loved; Squirrelflight, his beloved; Goldenflower, his mother… Firestar, his mighty leader.

Firestar continued speaking before Bramblestar could say anything else. "An old prophecy has arisen, Bramblestar," the old tomcat meowed, his voice deep and wise. "Once again… fire alone will save the Clan." And with that, Firestar began to fade away, gone within heartbeats. Bramblestar remembered the seasons-old prophecy from stories he'd heard as a kit; Bluestar, the ThunderClan leader before Firestar, had received a prophecy, or rather had been told about the prophecy by the medicine cat of that time, Spottedleaf. _Fire alone will save the Clan… _It had turned out to be Firestar, who had been brought into the Clan to train as a warrior when he was just a kittypet. But even with the knowledge of what this prophecy was and what it meant for then, what could it mean for now?

"Firestar, wait!" Bramblestar called, leaping to his paws. "Come back! Who will save the Clan this time? What does the old prophecy mean now?!" But Firestar was gone.

Bramblestar yowled in alarm as Fourtrees was swept away in a wave of blackness, replaced by a dark forest, shadows cast upon the leaf-littered floor through small holes in the canopy of pine trees. He realized it looked just like ShadowClan's territory in the old forest. Small patches of dull, gray sky could be seen, and chill winds blew.

"Bramblestar… _Bramblestar._" A voice carried softly on the breeze, eerily familiar. He knew he recognized that voice, but its identity was undecipherable. Bramblestar's spine tingled, uneasiness prickling inside of him.

As he turned around, Bramblestar jumped in surprise; another tomcat was sitting calmly behind him, staring at him with an unwavering gaze. It was like staring into a reflection pool, for the cat looked exactly like him; a dark brown tabby with shining amber eyes. But this cat's shoulders and head were broader, and he had a murderous gleam in his eye. Bramblestar gasped as he realized who it was.

"Tigerstar…" he whispered. "_Father._" Although he wasn't too proud to admit it, this cat was Bramblestar's kin. Tigerstar, the most evil cat ever known, had gone as far as possible to achieve his disgraceful dreams; he had murdered innocent cats; he had been bent on revenge after being exiled from ThunderClan for trying to murder Bluestar to gain her leadership; and he had hated Firestar, the one who had revealed his treachery.

Tigerstar's top lip quivered angrily.

"_Don't _let it happen _again!_" he snarled. Bramblestar jumped back in fear.

"What?" he mewed feebly. "W-what are you talking about, father?" But Tigerstar and the shadowy forest were gone, and he was back in endless darkness, running… and running… He couldn't stop! He saw flashes of images he didn't recognize as he aimlessly raced about; huge, howling dogs, a massive tabby standing amidst the flurry of gray fur; dark ginger and dark brown toms snarling at each other; a tabby tom leaping at a blue-gray she-cat. So many things he didn't understand! What did Tigerstar not want him to let happen again? What did the old prophecy mean for these present days? What did Firestar and Tigerstar want with him?!

* * *

Bramblestar's eyes shot open. He whipped his gaze everywhere to see the small grassy hollow of the Moonpool around him. It was still dark, but night was ebbing away like an ocean wave, and dawn was pouring in.

Bramblestar saw Windfleet stir beside him. The ash-gray tom slowly opened his yellow eyes and looked up at the dark tabby at his side. The ThunderClan deputy rose to his paws and stretched the stiffness out of his muscles, swiping his tongue over his paw and rubbing it across his face. Glancing up at his leader's anxious expression, Windfleet stopped midwash.

"What's wrong, Bramblestar?" he mewed worriedly. "Is it the dream you received from StarClan? Are you alright?" After a moment of silence, Bramblestar nodded slightly.

"Yes, Windfleet," he assured his deputy. "I think I am."


	3. Chapter 1

**C.H.A.P.T.E.R. 1**

* * *

The red and orange rays of sunset were cast upon a grassy clearing, protected by tall, sturdy walls of rocks and ledges. Many cats paraded about, going in and out of small enclosures, walking to and from a pile of prey, and coming in and going out of the thorny tunnel that led outside into the rest of the forest. Everything was quiet except for the occasional mewling of tiny kits in one of the enclosures, but the silence was soon broken by a piercing yowl. It shot all throughout the clearing, and everywhere cats were turning their heads and heading over to a large ledge that a dark brown tabby tom was standing regally upon, his amber eyes gleaming in the dying light.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" the cat called. The others stopped what they were doing, the older cats happy to stop working for a moment, the younger cats reluctant to give up their playing, though only briefly.

A small dark ginger tomkit sat inside the nursery, kneading the ground with anxious paws. His green eyes were wide, shining with excitement and nervousness. He felt a light nudge in his side, and turned around to see a gray-and-ginger she-cat sitting behind him.

"Don't be so worried, Blazekit," the she-cat urged. She purred and gently rasped her pink tongue over the tomkit's ears.

Blazekit smiled slightly. "I know I shouldn't be, Mother," he mewed in his tiny kit voice. "But how can I _not _be? Today is a big event for me; I'm going to become an apprentice!" His mother nodded, blinking her eyes happily.

"I know," she rasped. "I can't believe it. My little baby is going to train to become a warrior."

A squeal sounded from behind the two cats, and another tomkit – this one a dark brown tabby – raced over to them and skidded to a stop right before he crashed into the nursery wall.

"Don't forget about me!" he mewled. "I'm gonna become an apprentice today, too!" Their mother chuckled.

"Don't worry, Blackkit. I haven't forgotten about you," the she-cat promised amusedly. "_Both_ my babies are going to train to become warriors." Blazekit smiled and walked over to his brother, pointing with his tail at the other kit's feet.

"I hope your clumsy paws can take the excitement!" he joked. Blackkit scowled at him and playfully batted his head. Just as they were about to start a game of it, a new voice sounded from behind them.

"Robinpelt, Bramblestar already called the meeting." They all looked over to see a ginger she-cat with pale blue eyes lying in a nest of moss and grass near the back of the nursery, her belly swollen with unborn kits. "Shouldn't you take your kits to become apprentices now?" She smiled.

"Oh, yes," Robinpelt muttered. "I guess I'm just not ready for them to grow up yet, Dawnrain." Dawnrain purred.

"Well, when my kits are born, you can help me take care of them if you want," Dawnrain offered sweetly. "It might feel like being a queen again." Robinpelt nodded her thanks, then turned back to her kits.

"Well, let's go to the meeting now," she meowed. Blazekit could see that his mother's eyes were clouded over with sadness, but the blue also shone with pride. He nodded, jumping around excitedly and racing out of the nursery into the heart of the ThunderClan camp. Blazekit stared longingly at a plump mouse on the top of the fresh-kill pile, but becoming an apprentice was more important than a good meal.

"Today, two kits have reached their six moons of age," he heard Bramblestar say, "And it's time for them to become apprentices." Blazekit's heart jumped at those words. He couldn't wait until the time when he would have a mentor to teach him the ways of the warrior code. Apprenticehood would be a wonderful experience – and it was just moments away.

"Blackkit, Blazekit, please step forward." The two tomkits obeyed their leader and walked over to sit in front of the Highledge. Blackkit's chest was puffed out proudly, but Blazekit was scuffling the ground with his paws, uneasy as he felt all the eyes of his Clanmates burning into his dark ginger pelt.

"Blackkit," Bramblestar continued, "Do you promise to protect and defend your Clan whenever needed, to always listen to and obey your mentor, and to train to become a warrior of ThunderClan?" Blackkit's eyes shone, and he instantly nodded vigorously.

"I do, I do!" he cried eagerly, releasing purrs of amusement from the cats around them.

Bramblestar smiled and nodded. "Then, by the powers of StarClan, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Blackpaw. Work hard." Blackpaw nodded energetically, then turned his head to scan the crowd of warriors, wondering who his mentor would be. "Fogpelt," Bramblestar meowed, answering Blackpaw's unspoken question. "You are a brave and loyal warrior. Your mentor, Leafstorm, has taught you well. Pass on all your knowledge to Blackpaw as his mentor."

The gray she-cat dipped her head. "Yes, Bramblestar." She padded over to Blackpaw, and the two cats touched noses. Then Blazekit's brother walked away to sit proudly with the other apprentice.

Blazekit's heart thumped as Bramblestar next turned to look at him. He shifted uncomfortably under his leader's amber gaze, though he had no idea why. But his excitement took over after just a heartbeat, and he shot his head up to stare confidently back at the ThunderClan leader.

"Blazekit, do you as well promise to protect and defend your Clan whenever needed, to always listen to and obey your mentor, and to train to become a warrior of ThunderClan?" Blazekit lowered his eyes to stare at his paws for a moment, uneasy with everyone watching him. But he soon looked up again, choking out, "I do."

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Blazepaw. I wish you well, young apprentice." Blazepaw smiled up at Bramblestar with a boldness he usually didn't have. "Talonclaw," Bramblestar carried on, shooting his gaze over to the orange tiger-cat tom. "You're a strong, brave warrior. Your mentor, Rainshadow, has taught you well. Pass on all your knowledge to Blazepaw as his mentor." Talonclaw nodded, dipping his head just as Fogpelt had done.

"Yes, Bramblestar," he mewed. Blazepaw kneaded the ground as his new mentor walked over to him, but he had to be comfortable around this cat if Talonclaw was to be his mentor. So he took a few steps forward and craned his neck, touching noses with the tom briefly. Then Blazepaw too walked over to the two other apprentices – Blackpaw and the other – rubbing his muzzle against Blackpaw's.

"Hi, Blazepaw," the other apprentice – a black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes – mewed welcomingly. "I'm Fernpaw." Blazepaw lowered his head, smiling politely.

"H-hi, Fernpaw," he stuttered; Blazepaw was never too easy with unfamiliar cats until he got to know them. "I'm… Well, you already know my name, I guess." Fernpaw nodded, chuckling softly.

"Blazepaw, Blackpaw, Blazepaw, Blackpaw!" the ThunderClan cats all chanted. Everyone came over to congratulate them. But sunset had passed, and the first stars of Silverpelt were shining in the cloudless indigo sky. All the cats soon dispersed, grabbing some fresh-kill and heading for their dens.

Blazepaw and Blackpaw now sat alone in the empty clearing – Fernpaw, as the medicine cat apprentice, had gone away to the medicine cat's den – but Blazepaw soon heard pawsteps behind him. He turned to see Talonclaw trotting up to them. He dipped his head respectfully to the older cat.

"Hello, Talonclaw," he mewed. "What is it?" Talonclaw stepped forward to lick his new apprentice on the head.

"I just came to tell you that you should probably get some fresh-kill now, and then get some rest. You'll need all the energy you can get for your big day tomorrow." Turning to the other apprentice that sat beside Blazepaw, Talonclaw added, "You too, Blackpaw."

Blazepaw flicked his tail. "Okay, Talonclaw. But, actually, I think I'll just go straight to sleep; with all this excitement, I'm not really hungry." His mentor purred and nodded slightly in acknowledgement, turning tail and padding away into the warriors' den.

When Talonclaw had disappeared among the tangle of brambles, Blazepaw turned to his brother and pointed with his tail at the new den they would be sleeping in now.

"Well, let's head over to the apprentices' den, Blackpaw," he meowed. Blazepaw turned around and began to walk towards the den. Looking over his shoulder, he added happily, "Because that's where we're sleeping now.

* * *

He didn't know when, but Blazepaw must've fallen asleep sometime, for he opened his eyes later on to see a completely different place from the apprentices' den, clearly stating that he was dreaming. He was sitting in an unfamiliar grassy clearing, four big oak trees and a large rock jutting out from between them all in its center. Silver light poured down upon the hollow, cast from the full moon up in the star-filled sky.

Blazepaw looked around uncertainly, nervous with the eerie silence; all that could be heard was the soft rustle of the thick mass of leaves on the oak trees. Nothing could be seen either, other than a distant forest on all sides. But soon, something else came into view; it was just a white blur at first, but as it came closer and closer, Blazepaw could tell it was a cat – a very strange cat. For stardust hung around its pelt, and it left glittering frost wherever it stepped. The unfamiliar cat approached him, and Blazepaw prepared to run away in fear, but something – he didn't know what – kept him rooted to the spot. Somewhere deep inside him, he knew this cat was not someone to be afraid of.

The ghostly cat soon sat in front of Blazepaw. It smiled down at him, giving the faintest nod of its blue-gray head. Who was it? But he had a feeling that if he just sat there and waited, he would find out.

"Greetings, young one," the blue-gray she-cat spoke, her voice echoing all around the clearing. "And welcome to StarClan." Blazepaw's eyes widened, and his fur began to bristle. _StarClan?_ he thought frantically. _What's going on_?!

The she-cat, as if reading his thoughts, mewed understandingly, "Do not be afraid. Your life will soon change, and it may seem strange and confusing at first… But you'll soon understand it all." He gazed at the StarClan she-cat, so confused as to what was happening. What was she talking about?

"Destiny calls, young Blazepaw… Destiny calls." And then the cat began to fade, its identity still unknown to Blazepaw, but he had no time to ask questions; the she-cat was gone before Blazepaw could even call out.

"Wait, don't go!" he yowled, though he knew it was no use. "Tell me what you mean. Come back! _Come back!_" He leaped to his paws in alarm, whipping his head from side to side. He was about to let out a terrified cry as the moonlit clearing began to fade away into darkness, but he couldn't make a sound; his throat was being constricted by an unknown being, and nothing could escape his jaws – or his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about the she-cat and her strange words. He soon heard her voice echoing faintly in the deep nothingness.

_Destiny calls, young Blazepaw… Destiny calls._

* * *

"Wait, no, come back! Wait! Please don't lea – "

"_Blazepaw!_" someone yowled. A paw jabbed him in the side, and Blazepaw's worried eyes shot open to see Blackpaw standing over him, his face anxious. "Blazepaw, are you okay?" he asked nervously. After a moment, Blazepaw nodded.

"Y-yes, Blackpaw," he squeaked feebly. "I just… had a bad dream, that's all." Blackpaw sighed and nodded.

"Oh, is that all?" he mewed, suddenly acting as if his brother's nightmare was no big deal. Well, of course he didn't think it was important; he hadn't been the one to experience the confusion, the feel of approaching danger – the terror – of Blazepaw's dream.


	4. Chapter 2

**C.H.A.P.T.E.R. 2**

**Chapter 2 is finally here. Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Blazepaw arched his back in a stretch, easing the stiff feeling in his muscles. His stomach rumbled; not eating anything the previous night out of his excitement had taken its toll. He padded over to the fresh-kill pile, snatching up a plump vole. The warm scents filled his nose as he trotted up to Blackpaw, settling down on the grass beside his brother.

"Wanna share?" Blazepaw offered. Blackpaw glanced up.

"Oh, sure," he purred. The two apprentices each took their share of the vole. Blazepaw sank his teeth into the juicy meat gratefully, devouring it within just a couple mouthfuls.

Blackpaw laughed. "Whoa, slow down there, Blazepaw!" he cried. "It's not like you have to save the forest." The dark brown tabby smiled in amusement, but a tingle ran down Blazepaw's spine. _Destiny calls, young Blazepaw… Destiny calls. _The voice of the mysterious StarClan she-cat echoed in his mind, bringing the chill from his dream back to his senses.

"Um… Yeah, I shouldn't eat like that," he replied softly, trying to keep his voice from quivering. He had to figure out what his dream meant!

Talonclaw and Fogpelt, who had just finished up their pieces of fresh-kill, headed their way. Blazepaw's mentor nodded in greeting, and blinked his green eyes.

"It's time to head out, Blazepaw," he mewed. "Today is your first training session." Blazepaw leaped to his paws immediately, his eyes shining.

"Okay, lets go!" he burst out. "Come on, Blackpaw." Blazepaw turned to look at his brother. "We can all go together. You, me, Talonclaw, and Fogpelt."

Blackpaw rose to his paws. "Okay," he accepted. "It'd be like a patrol." The apprentices exchanged smiles, bounding off to the camp entrance.

"Hey, wait for us!" Fogpelt yowled in a joking tone. "You need mentors to train as warriors." The two warriors caught up with their eager apprentices, and the foursome slipped through the thorny tunnel.

* * *

"Uh! What is that _stench?!_" Blazepaw hissed, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Talonclaw had already showed him the RiverClan border, and the dark ginger apprentice had learned their scent; now there were two other Clans to learn about.

Talonclaw laughed. "Oh, come on; it's not _that _bad!" his mentor meowed, playfully cuffing Blazepaw on the head. "That's ShadowClan. Their territory is just across this Twoleg path." Blazepaw looked up at the orange tom and ducked his head.

"Sorry," he mewed in embarrassment. "I'm just not familiar with it." Talonclaw gave his apprentice a gentle nudge on the shoulder, then raised his head to scent the air.

"Smell the air, Blazepaw," he encouraged. "Can you pick up anything?" Blazepaw lifted his head just as his mentor had done, parting his jaws to drink in the forest scents.

"Well… There's a strong scent of mouse over there in those bushes" – he pointed with his tail – "There's a faint scent of… something I don't recognize, and… ShadowClan!" Blazepaw felt a jolt run through him; they were right on the other side of the ShadowClan border, so he would expect the scent to be strong. But it was as if a ShadowClan cat were standing right in front of them!

He turned to Talonclaw with wide eyes. "It's really strong," he mewed. "Maybe we'll find a patrol!" The thought thrilled Blazepaw, though he didn't want to get into any warrior matters when he had just begun his training.

Talonclaw sniffed. "You're right, Blazepaw," he agreed. "ShadowClanners are near. That was very well done for your first time." Blazepaw purred at the praise from the older cat.

He nearly jumped a mile into the air when a rustle came from behind them, and he turned abruptly to see Fogpelt and Blackpaw picking their way through the bushes. Blackpaw's fur was muddy, and the violet eyes of the light gray she-cat at his side shone with amusement.

"What happened, Blackpaw?" Blazepaw asked, walking over to touch noses with his kin.

"He tripped over a root and fell into the mud," Fogpelt meowed, answering for her apprentice. "A RiverClan patrol saw him tumbling towards their border, and they thought he was trying to cross it. I grabbed his scruff right before he went over into their territory." Blazepaw purred, turning to Blackpaw.

"Told you your clumsy paws couldn't take it!" he joked, referring to the previous day when they had still been kits, and he had commented on his brother's big, unsteady feet.

Blackpaw pawed at his shoulder. "Anyone can make a mistake," he growled, lowering his head.

Blazepaw smiled amusedly. "Well, you should know; you make 'em better than anyone!" Blackpaw rolled his eyes, but didn't do anything else.

"Come on, Blazepaw." Talonclaw padded up to them, touching Blazepaw's flank with his tail-tip. "Let's get back to training." Blazepaw nodded, turning on his heels and walking back to the ShadowClan-ThunderClan border. Sniffing carefully, he realized that the scent had become stronger.

"If it _is _a ShadowClan patrol I smell, they're coming closer," he notified Talonclaw. The older tom took in the scents as well as a wind blew from ShadowClan's gloomy pine tree forest. After a moment, he looked down and nodded.

"Yes, a patrol _is _coming," he concluded. "Nice work, Blazepaw." Blazepaw twitched his whiskers in satisfaction.

And indeed a patrol _was _coming; within moments, the sound of crunching leaves split the cool newleaf air, and shapes could be seen weaving their way through the trees. _They're patrolling this border,_ Blazepaw silently realized. Before long, the cats, hidden by shadows, stepped out into the sunlight where the four ThunderClanners could see them. There were three; a sleek black she-cat; another she-cat, a pretty tortoiseshell with a white chest and paws; and a dark gray tom at the head of the patrol. They were skirting the ShadowClan-ThunderClan border, scenting the air. It took a moment for the leader of the patrol to discover the strong ThunderClan scent and look across the Twoleg path to see the four different-Clan cats standing there.

"What are you doing?!" he spat. "_Spying _on us?!" Blazepaw jumped back in surprise; who was this hostile cat?

"It's _okay,_ Shadehawk!" Talonclaw growled. "Fogpelt and I are only showing our apprentices the ShadowClan border." Fogpelt glared across at the dark gray tom, leaping to her Clanmate's side.

"Back off, Shadehawk!" she hissed. "Why are you always so suspicious of ThunderClan? Are you trying to cover up something _you're _plotting by making it seem like – " Talonclaw silenced the angry she-cat with a flick of his tail.

"Easy, Fogpelt," he whispered. "It's no good getting a warrior like Shadehawk angry." Blazepaw quickly looked over at Shadehawk, wondering if the ShadowClan warrior had heard that. If he had, though, he didn't show any signs of it.

After a tense moment, Fogpelt dropped back to Blackpaw, sitting down beside her apprentice with an irritated snort. She seemed to calm down, but the hateful look in her eyes was still there.

"I don't care what you're doing," Shadehawk spat back. "Just get away from our border!" Talonclaw growled threateningly, his fur beginning to bristle.

"We're not going to set one paw into ShadowClan territory, I promise," he insisted; it was clear that he was trying to keep his tensing voice calm.

Blazepaw stood stiff-legged at his mentor's side. His fur bristled simply by instinct, for he wasn't old enough to know why to be angry at something like this. He sensed Talonclaw's anger, but didn't feel any of his own. Although, he thought it was rather unfair of Shadehawk to order cats away from the border when Fogpelt and Talonclaw were only trying to show him and Blackpaw the ShadowClan scent.

"But Fogpelt's right, Shadehawk," Talonclaw went on briskly. "You have been a little hostile towards ThunderClan lately." The dark gray warrior narrowed his eyes, hissing angrily.

"What are you saying?!" he snapped. "That ShadowClan are plotting something horrible, just like everyone always thinks?! Is that what you're trying to –"

"Great StarClan, are you sensitive!" Blazepaw blurted out, stepping forward. That was his problem; his heart always spoke before his mind.

"Blazepaw, stay out of this!" Talonclaw hissed. "You should always show respect to older cats, no matter what Clan."

"Listen to your mentor, or you'll be nothing more than a bit of fur!" Shadehawk warned. Blazepaw's eyes burned with rage, and his fur prickled like a porcupine's quills. He had never felt true anger before, but now it throbbed inside of him.

"Why don't you just leave our mentors alone and let them train their apprentices, fox dung?!" His eyes widened right after he had said it, as he realized what he was doing, and Blazepaw quickly stepped back to sit beside Talonclaw. His mentor's eyes were burning with anger – but not at him. The tom's gaze was rested upon Shadehawk, and he could see Talonclaw's claws unsheathing and sheathing over and over in fury just barely under control.

"Listen to me, Shadehawk," he hissed, his legs stiff and his back rigged. "If we get away from the ShadowClan border right now, will you keep quiet about this to your leader? We don't want ShadowClan and ThunderClan to be at war because of us!"

Shadehawk was silent for awhile, and Blazepaw wondered nervously for a moment if the ShadowClanner would not accept. But, finally, he replied to everyone's relief, "Fine, Talonclaw. I'll let you have your way!"

"What do you mean you'll let him have his way?" Fogpelt leapt forward again, and Blazepaw shrank back; she wasn't going to start this up again when it had just ended, was she? "It's not like Talonclaw asks you for every little thing, Shadehawk!" the gray she-cat went on, a whirlwind of anger in her eyes. "Are you trying to say that ThunderClan is weak, and that we need ShadowClan's help?!" Blazepaw choked back a cry of alarm as Shadehawk turned around slowly, his fur bristling, and his sharp white fangs bared.

"Weren't you listening to Talonclaw before?" he asked stiffly. "It's no good to get me angry!" Apparently, he _had _heard that. He unsheathed his claws and raced across the Twoleg path, ignoring the reek of ThunderClan under his paws. He crossed the border within heartbeats, and leaped at Fogpelt.

"Fogpelt, no!" Blazepaw yowled. He knew he had to do _something_ to help his Clanmate!He whipped his head from side to side, his heart thumping. Finally, without thinking, he unsheathed his claws as well and jumped onto Shadehawk's back. Much to his surprise, he made the warrior crash to the ground.

Blazepaw's throat tightened as Shadehawk turned his head to glare at him, his yellow eyes hot with rage. He had a small cut on the bridge of his nose from where little Blazepaw himself had clawed him. As pitiful as the scratch was, he was proud of himself for leaving a mark.

"First you tell ThunderClan just to get away from the ShadowClan border," he growled into the dark gray tom's face. "And then you go right ahead and _cross_ ours!" Shadehawk's teeth glistened in the sunlight, and his well-muscled form made him look formidable, and not as easy to defeat as Blazepaw had thought.

After a moment of crackling tension passing through the air, Shadehawk hit him hard in the stomach with his hind paws, and Blazepaw flew through the air, landing painfully on the ground farther off – in ShadowClan territory.

"There," Shadehawk spat from where he still lay. "Now you've crossed the border, too!" The strong warrior rose to his paws, turning around to stare across the Twoleg path at Blazepaw. He yowled a battle cry, then raced back into his own territory, flinging himself at the dark ginger apprentice.

To everyone's surprise, the tortoiseshell she-cat among the ShadowClan patrol suddenly widened her deep blue eyes and lunged forward, bowling Blazepaw over and knocking him to the side. Right after they were out of the way, Shadehawk landed with a _thud _in the sticky mud, a snarl of annoyance escaping his mouth.

Blazepaw gazed up into the she-cat's eyes gratefully, a look of awe crossing his face; she had to be the most beautiful cat he'd ever seen.

"Y-you saved me," he choked, getting to his feet and shaking the muck out of his pelt. "You're from ShadowClan. Why would you do that?" The she-cat smiled and blinked her eyes warmly.

"ThunderClan or not, you're just an apprentice," she mewed. "And judging by your size, you've just begun your training. You don't deserve to take a beating like that." Blazepaw nodded, turning away in embarrassment as a purr escaped his throat.

"I-I'm Blazepaw, by the way," he meowed shyly. But would the she-cat want to know him? After all, they were from different Clans; it would feel strange to be friends.

"I'm Runningfire," the she-cat replied, rasping her gentle tongue over his ears. "Nice to meet you, Blazepaw."

"Same here," he mewed, his voice barely above a whisper. "Well… I should get back to my Clanmates now." He glanced over his shoulder, looking down at the ground as he saw them staring at him, watching him talk with a ShadowClanner. "Goodbye, Runningfire. I… I hope we see each other at the next Gathering." Runningfire dipped her head.

"Same here," she said, mocking him playfully. They touched noses, then turned and headed back to their own Clanmates; their own Clans; their different worlds.

As he walked uncomfortably over to Blackpaw, he braced himself for the harsh words from Talonclaw for his interaction with Runningfire, but everybody was silent. The two mentors just exchanged an unreadable look and padded ahead of him and his brother.

"Come on, you two," Talonclaw said softly, looking back. "Let's go finish the training session, and then head back to camp for some rest." The two apprentices nodded, walking silently after the older cats. "And remember, Shadehawk," Talonclaw added, glancing back at the ShadowClan tom, "Don't tell Swiftstar, and I won't tell Bramblestar. Like I said before, we don't want to be the cause of two Clans at each other's throats." Shadehawk snorted, rolling his eyes, but he didn't say anything.

"Who was that she-cat?" Blackpaw whispered into Blazepaw's ear as they walked. But he didn't answer. He just set his jaw and quickened his pace to catch up with Talonclaw.


End file.
